Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to data extracting, and in particular, to extract relevant data sets from a data cluster using templates.
Background Information
Many computer applications use data stored in spreadsheets and other database files. The data values in the spreadsheets and database files may be organized in multiple ways. In many cases it is necessary to transfer data between different applications. Some of these data values in the rows and columns may be undesirable to transfer such as comments, summaries, titles or other such information. This is because most software is configured to import from only simple spreadsheets and database files, and the additional data may not import correctly. In most cases, the extracting of desired data from the spreadsheets and database files is a manual process that can be tedious and prone to errors.